fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Officially, she works as a secret agent for G.U.N. However, she is better known for being a treasure hunter/jewel thief. Rouge is especially fond of the Chaos Emeralds and is most enamored with the Master Emerald. She is often seen working with Shadow the Hedgehog. Among fans, Rouge has often been shipped with Knuckles the Echidna & Shadow the Hedgehog. Appearance Rouge has a white-furred head with a tan color inside her ears that matches her muzzle and the rest of her body, which on her back she has dark purple bat wings. Her eyes are green and her eyelids are usually purple or blue with long black eyelashes. On occasion, she would wear white lenses. One of Rouge's outfit's includes a black T-shirt with a black/white bra showing her cleavage and light tan stomach, paired with black shorts, black/white high socks and black boots, and black wristbands that have black and white marks on their trim. Game Appearances Rouge debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) as Jonathan The Hedgehog's sidekick and member of the hero side. Lani Minella voiced her from 2001-2005. Caren Manuel voiced her from 2005-2010 and Karen Strassman currently voices her. Rouge has also appeared in Sonic Heroes (2003), Shadow The Hedgehog (2005), Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Riders (2005), Sonic Free Riders (2009) And Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2010) and Sonic Generations (2011). Characteristics Rouge appears calm and collected, but is very interested in the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. In Other Media Sonic X Rouge In Sonic X Is An Mischievious Jewel Thief Trying To Steal The Chaos Emeralds As Usual But In Episode 37: "The Mysterious Black/Red Hedgehog" An Black/Red Hedgehog Who Is Thought To Be Shadow But Instead Was Jonathan The Hedgehog Who Stopped Rouge In Her Tracks He Used The Chaos Emeralds Power To Transform Into Super Jonathan The Hedgehog (Yellow W/Red Quills And White Chest Fur) And Went After Eggman On His Turbo Jet Skates Rouge Had Just Witnessed Jonathan's First Super Transformation Rouge Followed Jonathan And Tries To Stop Him From Harming Eggman But Failed As Jonathan Unleashed An Strong And Powerful Chaos Blast Which Blew Up Eggman's Carrier But The Two Escaped Sonic The Hedgehog (Comics) Rouge Regularly Appears In The Sonic The Hedgehog Comics As Jonathan's Partner In Crime (Though Jonathan Is A Hero) Jonathan's Super Form Also Appeared In The First Issue Of The Archie Sonic The Hedgehog: Super Saga Which Was Started In 2000 With Jonathan Appearing On Issue #1 As Super Jonathan The Hedgehog Who Was Battling Captain Plunder In The Fleetway Universe In His Archie Super Form In Issue #2 Which Featured 2 Halves Of Two Faces One Side Has Super Jonathan The Hedgehog (Archie) And The Other Has Super Amy Rose (Fleetway) With Rouge Becoming Hyper Rouge The Bat (Which Was Rouge's First Official Super Transformation Using The 8 Super Emeralds) Rouge Also Has An Ultimate Saiyan 4 Form Which Was Seen In Issue #3 Of Rouge The Bat Rouge Is 100x More Powerful In This Form 100x Invincible And 200x Hotter, Sexier, Prettier And Attractive In This Form And There's Temptress Rouge The Bat In This Look Rouge Is An Combination Of A Mistress And Maid And Muscular Rouge The Bat Rouge Has Huge Muscles On Her Rouge The Bat (Comics) Rouge Appeared In Her First Comic Series Rouge The Bat Which Appeared In 2001 It Follows Rouge As She Uncovers The Dreadful Truth About Eggman It Also Marked The Debut Of Michelle, Hannah, Frenchie, Jessica, Megan, Jennifer, Bonnie, Vera And Leslie The Bat Michelle's Memorable Moment Came When She Hacked Into Eggman's Computer System And Discovered That Eggman Is Planning To Take Over The World Michelle As The Team's Chaos Emerald Finder And Rouge As The Collector They Inspected The Chaos Emerald And Discovered That It Had Negative Energy Whoever Uses It Would Become Evil Gallery Temptress_rouge_by_dantemustdie00-d4gd2px.png Sonic's Girlfriends are holding their babies.jpg Girls are holding their pacifiers.jpg Sonic's Girlfriends with their babies and daughters.jpg Sonic's Girlfriends with their babies and Twins.jpg Sonic and his girlfriends are sleeping.jpg 55df26e126ce6d04e15d9516377953bb1c823441v2 hq.jpg 60810362ff802bec882303cc2d3dce81e2d4f54av2 hq.jpg 385ff5fcfc317c53dd625bf014377460dac18ecar1-1280-800v2 hq.jpg Amaterasu and her friends.jpg Sonic with everyone.jpg Tikal, Blaze and Rouge.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bats Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Mammals